


Dancing In Brazil

by awesomejami555



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunk Stiles, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, dubcon, where derek stays in South America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejami555/pseuds/awesomejami555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't take finals anymore so his dad kindly gives him a ticket to a hotel in Brazil where his mom had stayed at. He bumps into Derek Hale and their relationship changed completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm a new to writing fanfic. I'm working on my third one right now. If you like the quality of the work. Or don't. Comment at the bottom so I can improve. It would mean so much to hear the feedback. Also, if you are into teen wolf I have an account on tumblr that you guys could check out. "s0mething-ab0ut-the-rain" Follow me and message me if you have any prompt ideas you want me to write about.

The last few months had been increasingly difficult since Derek left with his sister Cora. Derek's leaving had come as a huge surprise to Stiles who had thought that he would never leave. At first his leaving seemed good to Stiles. No more being thrown into walls, but only after a couple of weeks did he really start to miss him.

The Sheriff opened the door to his son's room and peeked in. "Son, it's time for bed. You can always study tomorrow..." His dad had a sad look in his eyes. The stress was apparent in his son.

"Okay dad. Goodnight." Stiles shut down his computer and climbed into his unmade bed. The Adderall he took to stay awake and study for finals was still flowing in through his blood stream, but somehow he managed to fall asleep. After only a few short hours his alarm rang loud. He groaned and slammed the snooze button. 'One more day of work' Stiles thought to himself.

Later that evening, after the sickeningly awful math exam, Stiles trudged through the front door of his house. His dad was nowhere to be found. Stiles dumped his backpack in the corner and proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat. As Stiles was setting some left over curly fries on the counter, something caught his eye. A note was stuck to a bright purple ticket. 

'Hey Son,  
I know how hard you have been working over the past week and I think you need a break. You are 18 now, so I know you know how to take care of yourself, or at least I hope you do. Attached is a ticket to South America. Your mother always wanted to take you there. it had been her favorite vacationing spot was she was younger. I know she would have wanted you to go visit all the places she had loved so much. Along with a plane ticket, there is a hotel ticket and pocket money for food. I know I haven’t been around much and I know this won’t make up for it. Hopefully it does help. Have a great time.  
I love you,  
Dad.

Stiles’ jaw hit the ground. His dad never let him do anything like this. His eyes started to well up at the thought of visiting a place his mom had held dear to her heart. 

Stiles bounded up the stairs and threw his back so hard against the wall that all the books fell out and scattered all over the floor. He didn’t waste any time with picking them up. His flight left in five hours and there was so much to be done. Clothing was strewn everywhere. A huge black suitcase was sitting on top of his bed. He started the tedious task of folding and placing the clothes inside. An hour later, he had shirts, shorts, pants, sweatshirts, socks, shoes, and toiletries placed neatly in the suitcase. He still had a couple hours to kill so he took his jeep out around town.

His baby blue jeep roared to life steadily and it made its way towards the center of town. Stiles figured he would be going to clubs in South America because isn’t that what you do there? He stopped at a shop called ‘Battered’ and shopped around for some new cologne. The first couple he tried made him sneeze and crinkle his nose. Finally he came across one that smelled a bit familiar, but good. He spritzed some on himself and sniffed. He was satisfied that it would bring all the ladies to the yard. He laughed at himself and proceeded to the counter for check out. After searching, trying, and paying for the cologne it was two hours until the plane left.

Stiles jumped in his jeep and swung by his house to pick up his bag and ticket. When he got back in the car his favorite song was playing so he blasted it and with a smile on his face, drove to the airport.

After security he only had twenty minutes to get to the gate, Last calls were being made when he finally got there. He tripped over his bag and gave the gate attendant an embarrassed smile. She just rolled her eyes and let him onto the plane before shutting the door behind him with a clang.

The plane ride was ten hours long. Stiles being Stiles, he couldn’t sit still or not talk for that long which earned him a lot of rude glares from the other people on the plane. His dad had been awesome and gotten him into first class, which helped with the space. If he had been in coach he probably would’ve been thrown out the back of the plane for all the complaints he wouldn’t have gotten. 

Several movies and a couple of glares later, the pilot announced their flight was to be landing in twenty minutes. Stiles lazily gathered up his carryon stuff and buckled himself in. Exactly twenty minutes later, Stiles was stepping off into a random airport in the midst of Brazil. Brazil had a flowery smell that reminded him of his mother. Tears pricked his eyes but hey he was in Brazil and there was no sadness in Brazil.

A rude taxi driver drove him to a fancy looking hotel. The extravagance also reminded him of his mother. A sigh escaped Stiles as he walked through the giant rotating door of the front entrance. He was sweating from the over powering heat. The lady at the front desk gave him a toothy smile and a wink while handing him the key to his room which happened to be the penthouse. ‘Wow dad. Thanks’ Stiles thought.

The room was huge. It had a king sized water bed in the center of the room. A white marble kitchen lay at the far side of the giant room and a bathroom almost the size of the kitchen was revealed behind a golden door on the opposite side of the room. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the sudden turn of events over the past day. He had gone from stressing about finals to a penthouse in Brazil.

He dropped the black suitcase at the foot of the giant bed and flopped face first onto it. It was now early morning in Brazil. Stiles hardly had time to realize this fact as he past out right where he was at the foot of the bed.

Several hours later a knocking on the door woke him up. 

“jagfjeb” Stiles mumble into the bed.

“Excuse me?” A voice from outside the door shouted,

Stiles peeled himself off the bed and opened the door. A bell hop was waiting there with a bunch of pamphlets. “Uh hi. These are a list of activities that go on around the hotel. Here is a restaurant, a few stores, a club…” Stiles stopped listening after club. He was well rested and it was getting close to ten o’clock at night.

“Thank so much,” Stiles said while ushering the young man out the door. The club pamphlet showed a huge open dance floor with a bar. Stiles wasn’t old enough to legally buy a drink, but he had a pretty convincing I.D. he had gotten from Danny. He hadn’t had a drink in a long time and he really needed one.

Stiles walked into the huge bathroom and admired the shower. The shower was glass and big enough to fit the bed from the other room in it. Power jets lined the marble on the inside of the glass. A huge smile broke out on Stiles’ face. He pulled his shirt off. He had been working out on his off time from finals and it was finally starting to show. A sharp v line ran from his hips down into his pants. An outline of a six pack was also becoming apparent. Stiles admired his work for a second and then proceeded to taking off the rest of his clothes.

He threw his jeans and shirt into a corner and his underwear followed. A cool breeze made him shiver, but as soon as the power jets hit his naked body he was instantly warm. Stiles couldn’t believe how freakin awesome the shower was. 

A couple minutes past until Stiles started to shampoo his hair. His hair was finally getting long and so shampooing was crucial to his overall appearance. He picked up the soap next and started rubbing all over his body. When he was reaching down to wash off his legs he accidently brushed his dick. It twitched and started hardening immediately.

“Woah!” Stiles said to himself. He wasn’t even thinking about anything. It had been a while since he had enough time to make himself feel good. If all it took was light brush against his nether regions, it was probably better he took care of it before going clubbing anyway.

Since his member still had not settled down while he was thinking he decided to just take care of it. He didn’t really know what to think about because usually he was watching porn or previously thinking about Lydia Martian when this happened. 

He placed the soap down and started stroking himself, trying to think of someone to think about. This was a ridiculous dilemma. Suddenly the worst person to pop in his head at a time like this did. Derek. Stiles wasn’t even gay! Pre-cum already started to mix in with the water on Stiles fingers so he decided that if he wasn’t going to ever see Derek again it wouldn’t even matter if he thought about him just once. 

Stiles placed one hand on the marble wall, closed his eyes, and slowly stroked himself with the other hand. He could picture Derek. How many times had he seen Derek shirtless? So many it was impossibly simple to picture it now. He pictured Derek’s perfect mouth and how perfect it would be for his lips to be wrapped around his wet dick. Stiles cringed a little at how much he liked this fantasy. His strokes became harder and faster until they became uneven and erratic. Streams of white cum hit the marble wall while Stiles moaned out Derek’s name. 

When Stiles had rinsed off and got out of the shower the awkwardness of what he had just imagined hit him. He really needed to get drunk.

Several minutes later Stiles was walking up to a fansy club a street down from his hotel. The music playing so loud it vibrated through the pavement making Stiles shake a bit as he walked up to the bouncer. Stiles took out his fake I.D. and showed it the scary looking man holding the rope closed.

“Go.” He said while opening the rope that led to inside. Stiles did a small victory dance in his head for looking 21.

The club was a black-light club apparently. Stiles had never been to one and had always wanted to, so this was a major bonus. A girl in neon pink stood on the side of the dance floor holding florescent paints that everyone could paint themselves with id they hadn’t come prepared for the black light. 

Stiles walked over to her and asked her if she could paint something awesome on him.

“Take of your shirt!” She shouted over the pounding music. Stiles was hesitant until remembering how good her had looked in the mirror earlier.

“Okay!” Stiles shouting back. He removed his shirt and discarded it into the pile of thrown away shirts. She painted giant green and blue swirls over his body. They looked beautiful. When she was done he thanked her and made his way over to the crowded bar.

Luck on his side, as soon as he reached the bar a group of people left, leaving a seat open right in front of him. He took a seat and looked around the room. The bright colors were doing Stile’s ADHD wonders, He couldn’t focus on anything.

“Hey! Can I get you anything to drink?” The bar tender shouted. 

“Can I have a shot of whiskey?” Stiles decided to start hard and go from there. The bar tender didn’t ask for his I.D. because you had to be 21 to get in there anyway. 

A few seconds later a shot glass appeared in front of him. He smiles a wicked smile at it and tilted his head back. It burnt like fire going down his throat. After two more of those his head finally started to clear up. 

The music started to fill up Stiles and he started to bob side to side. The Alcohol was making his mind fuzzy. He didn’t want fuzzy though, he wanted drunk. Drunk of his ass. He ordered a beer. He also wanted to remember some of the night. The beer lasted him five minutes. Mostly because he chugged it. Stiles’ mind was becoming mush. He tried to get up to get to the pretty colors on the dance floor, but he stumbled into someone knocking over their drink.

“Hey watch it!” A husky voice shouted. Stiles giggled. The voice sounded so familiar which made Stiles laugh even more, “You think that’s funn- Oh my god.” The man stopped dead in his tracks. “Stiles?!” The man seemed very confused.

“Meeeeeeeeee.” Stiles screamed out and laughed again. The beer was probably a bad idea. Stiles looked up and sobered for a split second. It was Derek Hale. The Derek Hale he had masturbated about earlier that evening. “Shiiiiiit,” Stiles slurred.

He started to sway again, almost tumbling to the floor. Derek caught him and held him upright. Stiles couldn’t help notice how Derek wasn’t wearing any shirt. Just the florescent colors of pink and blue. 

“What are you doing here!” Derek yelled into the face of Stiles.

“Uhhh… Break… Finalss. Hahahaah pretty colors,” Stiles could hardly process anything.

“Okay, come and sit down,” Derek brought Stiles to some soft chairs Stiles hadn’t noticed on the opposite side of the dance floor.

“Cora!” Stiles shouted. Cora was sitting in one of the comfy seats.

“What. The fuck. Is he doing here!” She screamed at her brother.

“I have no idea. Don’t yell at me!”

“You guyssssss are meeannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,” Stiles dragged out the syllables. Derek sat Stiles down and went to talk to Cora privately.

“Come on Derek! You can’t tell me this was accidental. He’s all you’ve been talking about for the past, I don’t know, since we left?”

“Cora, Please. I swear I had nothing to do with this!” The look on Derek’s face made Cora believe him.

“Well, there’s your opportunity. He’s drunk out of his mind and he reeks of arousal.”

“I can’t take advantage of him!” Derek looked torn between his morals and his wants.

“Derek, just go dance. You know you want to.” She waggled her eyebrows. Stiles was slowly sliding off the chair.

Derek walked over to Stiles.

“Hey. Come dance with me,” Derek couldn’t believe he was doing this. He hoped to god that Stiles wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning.

“Yahhhh,” Stiles replied. Cora had been right. Derek could smell the arousal seeping off of him. It was making Derek hot in places he defiantly should not be.

Derek finally got Stiles out onto the dance floor. Derek tried dancing normally with him, but Stiles was falling all over the place. Derek decided it would be easier to just hold him and by hold him he meant grind with him by holding his hips. 

Stiles was drunk, but when Derek turned him around and grabbed his hips he knew exactly what was happening. Stiles tried to hide his smile, but the alcohol made his control falter. Stiles leaned back to let Derek know he was okay with this. If Stiles had been sober he would definitely not have been, but hey he was drunk.

The music played a Brazilian song that Stiles didn’t know. It had a pounding beat and that was perfect for the kind of dancing that he was participating in.

Derek’s firm hands clutched at Stile’s bare hips. Derek tried really hard not to think of the fact that Stiles’ ass was rubbing up against him, but after thirty seconds of trying Derek gave in. Almost instantly he felt his dick start to harden. Stile’s butt was creating a prefect friction. Derek hoped that Stiles couldn’t tell how hard he was. 

Of course Stile could though. The drastic turn in events caught Stile’s drunken mind by surprise. He could hardly process the fact that Derek Hale, Derek fucking Hale, was grinding with him. Not only that, but he was hard as well. Stiles remembered earlier in the bathroom and he started to drunkenly laugh. Stiles pushed back hard onto Derek’s hips earning a moan from Derek.

Derek had not meant to moan. His cheeks turned red as it escaped from his mouth. Stiles liked the noise and wanted more. He tried pushing back again. Derek tried really hard to suppress the moan, but he couldn’t keep it in. He could hear his sister laughing at him from the other side of the room.

“Hey Stiles,” Derek said, turning Stiles around. “I learned some awesome dances from these clubs down here in Brazil. The look on Stile’s face made him laugh. “They’re Latino. Or whatever, but I can show you if you want.” Stiles nodded clumsily.

Derek started doing intricate dance moves that made Stiles giggle hysterically. They were hot, the way he was moving his ass. His muscles moved beautifully underneath his skin. He had a real six pack, not just an outline. Derek was watching Stiles with a “I want you” gaze. Stiles felt his dick hardening against his pants. Twice in two days for Derek, This just wasn’t real.

The song changed and this time Stiles pulled Derek’s hips to his. Stiles didn’t have a hard time with letting the moans roll out of his mouth. Derek’s jeans were tight and becoming painful. Stiles reached around to the front of Derek and started palming his pants. Derek was not expecting this and let out a dirty noise. Stiles smiled at what he had made Derek do.

Derek dragged Stiles off the dance floor when everyone gave them a “Get a room” look.

“Hey, uh, can we go somewhere private? Maybe your place. I have to share mine with my sister.” Derek started to ramble on.

“Yess Der. You can come to my place,” Stile playfully slurred.

Derek couldn’t get drunk because of his werewolfness, so he drove Stiles back to his hotel. Stiles could hardly remember which room was his, so when they got to the penthouse room, Derek didn’t really think they made it to the right one.

To Derek’s surprise the room opened when Stiles put the key in.

A large white bed sat in the middle of the room and that was enough to make Derek achingly hard again. 

Stiles had sobered a bit since it had been almost two hours since his last drink, but not much. He still wasn’t sober enough to stop him from pulling off his pants right in front of Derek. Derek stood staring at the new beauty the boy possessed. Stiles was pleased that Derek had noticed. 

Derek couldn’t stop himself anymore. He stalked over to the boy in his underwear and pinned him to the nearest wall. His mouth fitted over Stiles’. His tongue fought for dominance against Stiles’ drunken one so it wasn’t hard. When he had he ran his tongue over the roof of the boy’s mouth. He bit the boy’s bottom lip and sucked on it until his lips looked red and abused.

Derek lifted Stiles from the wall and placed him on the bed. Derek slid his pants off as well. Stiles and Derek were down to their underwear. Neither of them thought that would ever be a possibility in any life time.

Stiles rolled on top of Derek and pushed down his dick onto the Derek’s. They both moaned into each other’s mouth. Derek couldn’t wait any longer, so he flipped Stiles over and started trailing kisses down the boy’s newly sculpted chest. When he got to Stiles’ underwear he bit the elastic and drew them down. Stiles’ dick was extremely hard and popped right up to attention. Derek started kissing the boys inner thigh, taking his sweet time. Whimpers met Derek’s ear. Derek finally took Stiles in his mouth. The young boy erupted in filthy moans. Derek licked the head expertly and then in one motion took Stiles fully in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, making gagging noises when he went too far. Stiles’ dick was a lot bigger than he would have imagined.

Stiles was making obscene noises. Alternating between moans and shouting out Derek’s name. In no time Stiles could feel his stomach get warmer and warmer. His orgasm built and built all the while Derek was bobbing his head faster and faster. Stiles came with a shout, fisting the sheets. Starts flew in and out of his vision. White streams hit the back of Derek’s throat catching him off guard. He smiled with triumph as Stiles lay shaking through the last of his orgasm.

When Stiles recovered he could see the hungry need to see Derek’s release. Stiles’ gripped the base of Derek’s member without warning and started jerking him hard and fast. Derek couldn’t believe how nimble Stiles’ fingers were. Derek was gasping and rambling nonsense when he came. Without the barrio of a mouth, his cum splattered all over the young boys chest. Derek dropped next to Stiles, too tired to move.

“How come we never did that back at home?” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear. He nibbled at it a bit before hugging around Derek’s waist. “Can you come back home?” Stiles asked. Before Derek could answer Stiles had fallen asleep. Derek smiled. Maybe he would come back.


End file.
